Puppy Lovin'
by darkalbino
Summary: When Kakashi punishes Sasuke by turning him into a dog, the dark canine ends up being taken in by none other than the cute blonde he's lusting after...oh, this won't bode well...or will it? SasuNaru, and naughty things with a doll
1. Stupid Senseis

**Title: Puppy Lovin: A Naruto Doll, And All That Can Happen **

**Rating: Mature (with immature jokes .) **

**whoo hoo! another one! this is my third fic in ONE week, oh, I rule. **

**Author: darkalbino/illi (me) **

**Summary: When Kakashi punishes Sasuke by turning him into a dog, the dark canine ends up being taken in by none other than the cute blonde he's lusting after...oh, this won't bode well...or will it? SasuNaru, and naughty things with a doll **

**Warnings: Language, Yaoi, suggestive things, an overactive Sasuke...and a lemon? maybe? if you want? this story is going to be very short. **

**Disclaimer: One day, I WILL own them, and they WILL do my bidding, and I WILL have my camera ready. **

**Ages: I dunno, seventeen? Eighteen? well, they're both Jounin either way. **

**And so it begins... **

**XXXPuppy Lovin: A Naruto Doll, And All That Can HappenXXX **

**Chapter 1: Stupid Senseis **

"You bastard..." the dark one growled menacingly...literally.

The silver haired Jounin's visible eye scrunched up into a small crescent, obviously pointing out his merriment, "Now now Sasuke-kun, I don't speak dog."

"Change me back you perverted asshole!" Sasuke barked (again literal) at the grinning sadist, but his command meant nothing, even to him. He glanced around his surroundings frantically, everything seeming ten times bigger...mainly because everything _was_ ten times bigger, or rather, he was ten times _smaller_.

Kakashi crossed his arms against his chest, relishing in the usually stoic boy's sudden panic...but then again, who _wouldn't_ panic in such a situation? He smirked, "Be happy I decided to play nice Sensei and not change you permanently, which is what you deserve. You'll be back to normal in a day or two. It's your own fault really Sasuke."

Sasuke's head snapped at that, and his now, fuzzy, black ears perked up as well, "_What the hell did I do to deserve __**this**__?" _

Even though his question came out as growls, Kakashi answered him as if he hadn't been changed into a dog at all, "Well, if you hadn't gone and told Naruto about my plan to trick Iruka into trying bondage during sex, then Naruto wouldn't have gone and blabbed to Iruka about it! And now, thanks to you and your big ass mouth Sasuke, I have to sleep on the couch for a _week!"_

Sasuke snorted at the man calling_ him _a big mouth, when he himself was actually the one with the loose tongue. It wasn't Sasuke's fucking fault that Kakashi felt the need to tell him about his sexual plans for Iruka! It's not like he asked him to tell him! And it wasn't _his_ fault that Naruto was stupid enough to go "blab" to Iruka! And in Sasuke's opinion, having one sex-free week was_ not _a good enough reason to turn your former student into a fucking dog! Then again, Kakashi was a huge pervert...the man probably needed sex like he needed air. He laughed (well as much as dogs _could _laugh) as he imagined Kakashi suffocating on the floor because he'd lost his precious little orange novel of naughtiness.

Sasuke didn't even know_ how _the perverted jerk managed to do this to him, it all happened so fast. He was just minding his own business, avoiding his fan girls as usual, and going over to Naruto's to poke fun at the dobe and watch him blush and get mad, when all of a sudden, his childhood Sensei had popped out of nowhere and performed a few hand seals and murmured a few things and BAM! The next thing Sasuke knew, the sky was getting higher and the ground was coming closer, as he fell on all fours and felt a soft, fuzzy material sprouting all over his body. He had shrunken out of his clothes and every scent and sound had increased ten times fold, he remembered briefly wondering if this is what Kiba felt like when he performed his beast mimicry technique, but that thought was quickly chased away when the shock of seeing he had a tail fell in. He had twirled around for who knows how long in panic before spotting his smug, triumphant looking former sensei standing in all his sadistic glory right in front of the raven. And that's when the "conversation" had started.

"Well," Sasuke looked up from his musings, "hopefully this will teach you a lesson Sasuke-kun. And who knows? Maybe you'll get picked up by a cute girl."

Sasuke made a disgusted noise and jerked his head to the side, he shivered in fright at the thought of Sakura or Ino finding him...but relaxed as he found comfort in the fact that he could just bite them until they bled and got the point to leave him alone.

Kakashi grinned manically, "Maybe even a pretty blonde." He turned on his heel and began to walk away, "One with bright blue eyes and nice tan skin."

Sasuke flinched...oh no...Kakashi couldn't know...oh God, please don't let him say it...

"And...whisker marks!" The Uchiha began barking madly as Kakashi ran away laughing like the psychopath he was.

XXXSmutXXX

Sasuke laid down quietly next to the running stream at the training grounds...sulking in his own helplessness. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now? He refused to go back to the village, for fear of being picked up and touched by fan girls, he could handle a few, but when they got into groups they turned quite formidable. Kakashi couldn't honestly expect him to live as a stray for two whole days. He was an Uchiha dammit! Uchiha's were not supposed to scrap and look for food! Oh...Kakashi was definitely going to pay for this...and it would be much worse than sex-deprivation.

He sighed in frustration and glanced up at the quickly darkening sky...he supposed he could go to the dobe's house, but that would mean walking the streets of Konoha, which brought him back to the girl problem.

Sasuke's head shot up, a smirk stretching his face, _'Speak of the devil.'_

Naruto was slowly making his way to the training grounds, he planned to get in some late night practice before going home and hitting the sack. The blonde's head rose when he heard the quiet crackling of the stream, but he paused mid-step when he spotted something on the floor. He quirked a brow and hopped over to the lump on the ground, then squinted through the darkness to make it out. His mouth dropped when he realized what was laying there, "Clothes?" he whispered in surprise. The Kyuubi container vaguely scanned the area for any sign of life, he missed Sasuke by the water, even though the boy-turned-dog was staring right at him, because his dark fur blended perfectly with the night. Naruto shrugged and debated leaving the clothes there, but curiosity always got the better of him, and he found himself bending over to snatch up the shirt in the pile of abandoned material.

His eyes narrowed, trying to make out something that was drawn on the article, but they went impossibly wide at the realization that the Uchiha symbol was proudly displaying itself on the back of the shirt.

"Sasuke?!" he heard himself shout in disbelief. He blushed at the thought of a naked Sasuke streaking through the sleeping streets of Konoha, but then shook his head vigorously as he remembered that this was _Sasuke_ he was thinking about.

Said boy-dog snorted softly in amusement as the blonde racked his brain for answers to the strange predicament.

"Maybe a girl got a hold of them?" he heard the boy mutter while eyeing the shirt and scratching his head in thought.

The watching raven had decided that he had stayed in the shadows long enough, and he stood up and strode over to the tan teen.

Naruto looked down when he felt something bump his leg, and he spotted a small, black dog, sitting down and staring up at him, it's head tilted cutely. Both of Naruto's brows shot up and he scanned his surroundings again, this time looking to see if someone lost a dog instead of their clothes. When he found no one, his attention went back to the animal, which seemed to be...smiling, smugly at him...could dogs even do that?

He crouched down in front of the canine and lifted a hand to stroke it behind the ear, eliciting a whine of pleasure from Sasuke, _'Oh yeah dobe...right there...I know some __**other **__places you could stroke me too when I change back'_

Naruto tilted his head, not sure if that noise was a good or bad one, he moved his fingers to the dog's chest and scratched it lightly with his nails. Sasuke groaned and felt his foot begin to thump on the ground without his permission along with his tail, '_Oh __**God**_was his only thought at the feeling of Naruto's fingers.

The blonde smiled in triumph at obviously having pleased the creature and stood back up, earning a disapproving glare from the animal...wait...glare? But...animals don't _glare_. He frowned and squatted back down to look at the dog's face, "You're a mean little prick, aren't you?" he asked, but then he felt his jaw drop when he looked at the offender's eyes...they were_ amazingly _similar to Sasuke's. He huffed and wondered briefly what Sasuke would think if he ever found out he'd just compared him to a dog. The teen blinked and glanced at the Uchiha's shirt that was still in his grip, then back at the dog, only to find the little black jerk smirking at him. He frowned again, dogs were _not_ supposed to smirk, "You remind me of the bastard himself..." Naruto muttered, and then his eyes almost bugged right out of his head, '_Did the dog just __**SHRUG **__at me?!'_

He slapped a hand to his face and rubbed it down to his mouth, sure that his mind was just playing tricks on him due to a much needed rest. He playfully whacked the dog with the shirt and laughed, removing his hand, he asked quietly, "Do you have an owner you little bastard?"

The animal snorted and looked from left to right and back at the blonde, as if saying "Does it _look _like I have an owner? Please, show them to me."

Naruto sneered at the dog's attitude, it definitely resembled the Uchiha in more ways than just it's eyes, "Smart ass little jerk." he mumbled while standing up. He flinched when the dog stood up as well, wagging it's tail merrily, like it took the insult as a compliment.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how much the dog reminded him of his friend. A contemplative look took over his features as he glanced around the training grounds one last time while scooping up Sasuke's clothes, then he turned back to the dog with a grin, "Wanna come with me?" he asked happily.

Sasuke couldn't hold it, '_Oh I definitely want to __**come **__with you Naruto...' _he thought as he hopped up into the blonde's open arms, landing in the pile of clothes and smirking until he was sure his face would break.

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the dog's neck, receiving a seemingly innocent lick on his cheek in response, _'Mmmm dobe, you taste good_.' Sasuke half wished that Kakashi had turned him into a cat, so he could purr...not that he'd ever admit to just thinking that.

The happy blonde cuddled the dog once more, received another happy lick, and happily began walking towards his apartment. While _Sasuke_ happily thought how living with the blonde would give him access to his shower...while the teen was bathing...and how he would get to snuggle and lick and..._somehow_ molest the boy while he slept, maybe lick his nipples or something. That wasn't unusual for a dog...was it?

Halfway there, a thought hit Naruto, "Well little bastard, since you're going to be staying with me for a while, I suppose I should name you, ne?"

The dog merely rolled it's eyes. making Naruto pout, "Okay then, fine, since you are SO much like my own beloved bastard, I'm going to call you Sasuke. Don't like it? Too bad." He huffed and looked back up.

Sasuke smiled when Naruto called him "beloved", not caring whether or not the boy was teasing, but buried his face in the clothes to hide it '_Good choice usuratonkachi...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annnnnd that's the end of chapter one! I think it's going to be three or four chapters at most, or, if you guys don't want a lemon, two or three chapters. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I found the scratching scene kinda hot...(shrug) well yeah, that's me (smile) review please! they will happily cause me to update faster!**


	2. Perverted Sasukes

**Well my little chicklings, here you go, chapter two. And it's frikin LONG AS HELL.**

**I was, to say the least, completely shocked with the reviews I got for this. I thought I'd get maybe three, or five at most and that they would say stuff like "oh, this is so over used" or "they're out of character" or some stuff like that...but I didn't expect to get PRAISE! not that I'm complaining, nu-uh! it made me feel all warm and fuzzy and happy inside! hooray! so, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who gave me loving, nice reviews! You know who you are! And this chapter is you're reward...no, there's no lemon in this one (sweatdrop) some mimimal (sp?) smut though. And if you NEED a lemon right now, then go read my other story, "Disrespectful"**

**I also found that a lot of you find this story cute...umm...that wasn't what I thought it was when I was writing it, and this chapter definitely has pervert written all over it in red permanent marker, but hey, if you guys wanna think it as cute, then it's cute, I have no problem with cute. Just know that it's about to get...LESS cute and more...well, perverted, but I know all you little hentais like it, if you're like me that is...**

**Warnings: Language, SasuNaru, naughty situation with a doll**

**Chapter 2: Perverted Sasukes**

Upon reaching his apartment, Naruto shifted Sasuke and the clothes to one arm and used the other to reach up and unlock the door.

He stepped inside and unceremoniously dumped everything he was holding on the couch--including the dog, then turned around and closed the door.

He leaned against the wood and let out a heavy sigh, and studied his new roommate, who seemed to be taking in the scenery of his home with wandering eyes. Naruto snorted, "Well I'll be damned, are you judging my home you mini bastard?"

Sasuke glanced at him and licked his lips before jumping off the couch and striding over to the blonde.

Naruto looked down at the animal and his heart skipped a beat when he caught those eyes again...it was just scary, how the dog's eyes looked so much like the dark avenger's. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and smiled, "Well, I suppose you want something to eat, right?"

Sasuke's ears perked up as his tiny stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since before Kakashi had showed up. So he whined quietly and rubbed against the blonde's leg.

Naruto blushed a bit, not used to something needing such attention from him, "Um...o-okay then, let's see what we've got."

Sasuke smirked at the knowledge that he had made the boy blush before following him into the kitchen.

The tan teen opened a cupboard, and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that it was filled to the brim with cups and cups of ramen. Naruto frowned and went down to open a cabinet, only to find the same scene of a ridiculous amount of ramen. The blonde heard the dog snort and he grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I don't usually have any guest over, so I hoard up on my favorite food."

_'No kidding' _the raven thought dryly.

Naruto stood up and bounced over to the fridge. He yanked open the white door to reveal...more ramen.

_'Fuck, he's even got that shit in the __**fridge**__? Dobe, how the hell do you keep your body in shape like that?' _

Naruto groaned and turned back to the dog, "Whelp! Ramen it is!"

Sasuke blinked, _'Are you kidding me? He does realize I'm a __**dog**__ right?_'

Naruto clapped his hands together at the animal's expression and grinned, "Ramen is the greatest food ever created in the history of mankind! It's so great and wonderful that I'm sure you won't get sick if you eat it...and tomorrow I'll go buy you some dog food, alright?"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, the baka sounded just like that moron Lee when he went into one of his youth speeches. And he'd hate to break it to the guy, but Sasuke wouldn't _need _any dog food after tomorrow...that is, if Kakashi was being truthful when he said the jutsu would only last a couple of days. But Sasuke supposed he could deal with ramen for the time being...even if it might kill him, then he'd just come back as a ghost and haunt and molest the blonde for the rest of his life.

Nodding in agreement with his plan, he let out a soft sigh, hoping that the boy would take it as an "okay."

Turns out, Naruto didn't care whether or not Sasuke wanted any, because apparently, while the raven was thinking about useless things, he had already stuffed two cups into the microwave and was now pouring one of the steaming cups into a bowl.

The blonde teen placed the bowl in front of Sasuke and poured some cold water from another bowl in it to cool it down, then placed the same bowl next to it for Sasuke to drink from.

Naruto then sat down at the table with his own ramen, a huge goofy grin plastered on his face as he picked up his chopsticks and used them to point to the dog's food, "Eat up, and if you don't want it," he shrugged, "then you'll just starve until tomorrow." and with that oh so reassuring comment, he dug into his own food.

Sasuke growled lowly and stared at the offensive meal before him...and, throwing his Uchiha pride right out the window, he slowly bent down and began lapping at the substance.

Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw the animal eating, before he continued gulping down his own meal.

Sasuke had to admit, the junk wasn't that bad, but his nose tended to scrunch up slightly at the smell.

When he changed back, he'd have to start joining Naruto at Ichiraku's, maybe trick the blonde into going on a date with him.

**XXXSmutXXX**

When dinner had finished, Naruto oh so gracefully threw the bowls into the sink and picked up Sasuke (much to Sasuke's delight) and carried him to his bedroom.

He then dropped the animal on the bed and proceeded to massage it behind the ears with both of his hands...needless to say, Sasuke had started getting naughty thoughts again.

When the hands retreated, the dark one growled, making Naruto roll his eyes, "Don't start being a jerk Sasuke." He lifted one finger to continue scratching an ear, "I'm gong to take a shower now," black ears shot up, and a tail started wagging uncontrollably, "Don't be naughty or a bastard while I'm in there okay?"

Sasuke's mirth died down, he thought for sure the boy would take him along.

Naruto tapped Sasuke's chin and kissed him lightly on the nose before going to the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind, _'The dobe __**kissed**__ me...'_ well, he had kissed the dog actually, but Sasuke couldn't care less, a kiss was a kiss.

The raven jumped off the bed when he heard the shower turn on and ran to the bathroom door, he needed a peek, just one peek, it wouldn't hurt anyone...get him extremely horny, yes, but it wouldn't hurt anybody.

He continued running, heart speeding up with each step he took, until he bounded through that door and WHAM!

A shocked puppy stumbled backward as he ran straight into the door...which was locked.

He groaned and glared at the wood, _'Stupid dobe' _why the hell would somebody _lock_ their door when the only thing in your house was a dog?

Sasuke stalked back to the bed, beyond pissed and muttering a stream of curses in his mind as he waited for the stupid moron to come out.

And oh, did that moron come out...is it possible for dogs to get nosebleeds?

Naruto had heard a bang on the door and thought that maybe Sasuke had hurt himself, so he'd quickened his shower and walked out with a worried expression.

So there Naruto was, wrapped in a small, fluffy orange towel, dripping wet and not even bothering to dry himself off as he approached Sasuke on the bed.

_'Oh my God' _Sasuke thought, _'Jesus Christ...'_ Naruto had no idea how lucky he was that Sasuke was a dog right now, because if he weren't, he didn't think it would be possible to stop himself as he would try to take advantage of the delicious sight before him.

The dog visibly flinched as Naruto placed a palm on his head , "Are you alright Sasuke?" he asked quietly, as if he really expected the animal to answer.

Sasuke shivered, _'Define alright' _if Naruto meant alright physically, then yes, Sasuke was fine, But if he meant sexually and mentally, then no Sasuke was definitely in trouble.

Sasuke leaned into the touch and licked Naruto's wrist, praying to any God that he would change back right now.

Naruto smiled, happy that his pet was okay, he found he liked having something to take care of, despite it having an attitude problem.

He stood up, "Good, you're okay."

Sasuke panicked at the thought of the boy getting dressed, _'No! I'm not okay come back!_' he whined frantically as Naruto walked to a drawer and pulled out a pair of black boxers.

Sasuke immediately shut up when the orange towel dropped, revealing a perfectly tanned, round, muscled ass for his pleasurable viewing. Oh God, if he was human now,_ nothing_ would stop him from going over there, bending the blonde over the dresser and pounding into him mercilessly while he drank up the others moans and cries.

He shut his eyes, it wouldn't do him any good to get an uncontrollable sexual need as a dog, who knows what he would do. He turned around and began to _try_ and will down his throbbing libido.

Unfortunately, Naruto decided at this moment, after slipping on his boxers, that for once in his life, he was going to be observant, and he noticed the dog's sudden change in behavior. He strode over to the animal and picked him up. Then, sitting down on the bed, he placed the creature on his lap...right above a certain area that Sasuke could do without right now.

Only one thought was streaming through the raven's mind, "_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," _and it was meant in more sense than one. He could _feel _the blonde's dick against his stomach through the thin boxers, and, needless to say, it was NOT helping his problem. And to make matters worse, Naruto had started stroking his chest again, allowing his foot to go back to thinking it was a drummer, "_Damn, it can't __**get **__any worse_"

Oh, how wrong he was.

Sasuke suddenly found his back pressed against the boy's lap, his belly exposed as he was flipped over. Naruto slowly stroked his fingers up and down the soft stomach, then lightly ran his nails over it, earning a groan as Sasuke's eyes rolled back, foot whacking uncontrollably at the air, "_Oh __**fuck**__..."_

Naruto grinned, "You like that, Sasuke?" his free hand went back to the chest, and he scratched both of Sasuke's vulnerable areas at the same time. The raven was surprised his foot hadn't flown off yet.

Naruto's grin was so wide, he was sure it'd crack his face. He was very proud of himself for knowing exactly how to make his pet feel good, "You want more Sasuke?"

And with that one sentence, Sasuke lost it.

A very, impressively large, pink organ popped out from where Sasuke's "private" area was, effectively showing that he was one _happy _puppy.

Naruto stopped all motion and stared at the object before raising an eyebrow, "Eww Sasuke, put that away, I didn't know it felt _that_ good."

Sasuke growled darkly at the loss of contact, "_You __**started **__it dobe!_" well...okay, so the blonde hadn't really _done _anything on purpose, how was he supposed to know his actions would make Sasuke...excited? But still! He should finish what he started!

Naruto scowled, "You jerk, don't you growl at me just because I want you to put your thing away!" He dumped Sasuke on the floor, "You can scratch yourself you little bastard, I'm going to sleep. Be happy I don't have any missions tomorrow, because right now I have a good mind to drag you along on one and get you killed! And you better be _damn_ happy that I'm still going to get you food tomorrow as well! And you better be damn _fucking _happy, or pray, that I don't go get you neutered!"

The animal's tail went between his legs at _that_ statement.

Of course, Naruto didn't mean any of that, he liked the dog, but it could be a real asshole. Like the relationship he had with Sasuke...and he just compared his friend to a dog again.

Naruto flopped down on the bed and snuggled under the covers, "You deserve your name! Goodnight _Sasuke_." he huffed before closing his eyes.

But Sasuke had gone deaf after "neutered."

**XXXSmutXXX**

A good half hour later, Sasuke decided it was safe to hop up on the bed.

He jumped on the soft mattress and slowly padded over to the sleeping shinobi.

He observed the boy for a moment, the sheet had come down to wrap around one leg and his waist, his other leg dangled over the side of the bed, foot lightly brushing the cool, wooden floor. His tan, smooth chest was completely exposed, rising up and down in steady, even breathes, muscles barely twitching beneath the colored skin. And one arm was slung over his head, while the other lay across the mattress, palm up.

He was a sloppy sleeper...but so deliciously inviting.

Sasuke snorted and hopped on the blonde's chest before lying down on it, "_Stupid dobe, how am I supposed to_ _fuck you if you neuter me?_" He smirked mischievously, "_Nipple licking time." _A pink tongue darted out from a black face and leaned down to accomplish the goal, but before the wet muscle could connect with the small nub, Sasuke froze.

He had made the mistake of locking his dark eyes with a sleeping face, and the tongue retreated back to where it came from as he admired the features of the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto's pink mouth was open slightly, breathing as softly as feathers in the wind. A thin stream of drool was trickling down his chin, but instead of making him look stupid, Sasuke actually found the sight to be quite adorable...enticing even. His golden locks that could have been colored by the ray's of the sun itself, were hanging in soft trestles across his forehead that was slightly damp with sweat. His skin seemed to glow in the bathing of the moonlight streaming through the open window, and the whisker marks on his flawless face were more prominent than in the day.

He was gorgeous...like a fucking walking Adonis.

Sasuke sighed, he had accepted that he had feelings for the blonde that went beyond friendship eons ago, even before the Orochimaru incident, which was the real reason he couldn't kill Naruto before he left. And the second time he tried, it ended in the same result, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he was glad that that snake bastard had stopped him, or Naruto would have realized he was holding back.

Over the years, his feelings for the boy had just continued to grow with no signs of stopping. He needed Naruto like he needed air, and_ that's_ why he came back to Konoha, because he realized he was in love with the village idiot. With the dobe. And he wanted nothing more than to be with Naruto, to kiss him and hold him and make love to him from dawn till' dusk. And okay, yes, he got a little over excited with his body when he was around the moron, and he wanted to screw his tight little ass into the ground until the boy couldn't walk anymore, but hey, it's not like he can _control _his hormones, who can?

But it wasn't just _lust_ he had for Naruto, he really _loved_ him and _wanted _to be with him, but what sucked was, Sasuke had no CLUE whether or not Naruto was gay. As far as he knew, Naruto had never gone out with a girl, but he'd never gone out with a boy either. Sasuke knew Naruto _cared_ for him, or he wouldn't have tried so fucking hard to bring him back...but did the extent of his feelings reach only friendship, or maybe brotherly love, but nothing more? Sasuke would be crushed...but he wouldn't argue.

The raven laid his head down on the tan chest, deciding that he was thinking too much. He abandoned his molestation plan, he had no idea WHY he abandoned it, since he'd probably never get a chance to rub on the boy's body like this again, but somehow...it just seemed more tempting to watch the idiot sleep and breathe. Man, where do your hormones go when you need them?

He watched quietly as blonde brows furrowed and the blue, blue eyes rolled around frantically behind closed eyelids.

Sasuke blinked, "_The dobe is dreaming_."

Suddenly, a hand came up and began stroking Sasuke's back with one finger, causing the raven to freeze, "_Oh God, not __**this **__again..."_

But he stopped thinking when he heard soft mumbling.

"Nn...dammit Sasuke...c'mon..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "_What?"_

The body arched slightly off the bed and an arm flew over blonde locks as his hand gripped Sasuke's fur, "Don't be...like that...Sasuke...give it to me..."

Red lights just went off in a dark head, _"Are we having naughty thoughts here Naruto...about me?"_

"Yes Sasuke...I want..._all _of it...please..._**give**_ it to me..."

That throbbing was back.

"Oh my _**God**_...**yes** Sasuke...it's so _**goodmore**__..."_

Sasuke's heart was running a mile a minute, thumping painfully in his chest, _"He's having a wet dream about me! Damn dobe, when I change back, I'm gonna fuck you so har-"_

_"_Yes Sasuke...this ramen is _orgasmic_...thanks for...buying...it...for..." the hand fell from a gaping Sasuke's back, and Naruto's breathing became even again.

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut in a nasty scowl, "_You were dreaming about me buying you fucking __**RAMEN**__?!"_

He jumped off the chest and landed next to the sleeping figure before lying down on the mattress and closing his eyes with a frown, _"And you call __**me**__ an asshole?" _he growled darkly.

An arm flung itself over him and pulled his furry body flush against a firm stomach, snuggling him, as if in an apology, and effectively washing away all negative thoughts.

Sasuke groaned in exasperation, "_Is it normal to be jealous of ramen? Dumb baka...making me jealous of food..._" he muttered in his mind, before closing his eyes and giving into the warmth.

**XXXSmutXXX**

Morning rolled around soon enough, greeting a tan teen as blue eyes opened to meet the sunlight.

Naruto moaned and let out an unnecessarily loud yawn while fisting the sleep away from his eyes. But as he tried to bring in his first gulp of air for the day, he felt a foreign pressure on his chest, "What...?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes fully.

Sasuke was lying there, staring at the blonde and swiping his tail from side to side.

Naruto frowned for a confused moment before remembering the previous day, "Oh! Sasuke!" he was completely awake now in realization, and shot up from the mattress, causing the dog to slide down to his lap.

He placed his hands under the animal and lifted him up so their noses touched, and Sasuke thanked God that dogs couldn't blush.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" The WAY to hyper blonde shouted happily, "Ne, it's nice waking up with something instead of alone for once!"

Even though the sentence was said in a merry tone, it struck the Uchiha right in the heart...Naruto was lonely, waking up with a fucking _animal _made him happy. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the idea of waking up with the dobe every morning...for the first thing to see to be unbelievably blue eyes, and the first thing to attack every nerve and sense in his body to be Naruto himself as they shared sweet morning kisses.

_That_ would be fucking heaven on earth.

He snapped back to reality when he felt Naruto gently put him down and stand up.

The blonde slowly stretched the kinks and cramp muscles out of his body, back arching and bowing.

All sentimental thoughts left Sasuke.

Naruto groaned and threw his arms over his body, lacing his fingers as his actions became graceful and catlike..._fox_like.

The fucking idiot was putting on a show for him and didn't even realize it!

He threw his head back and let out a heavy sigh, a sure sign of pleasure from releasing his aching tendons.

Holy fuck, was this how _normal_ people stretched in the morning? So godamn..._erotic_? "_Dammit, it's too early for this..." _Sasuke mumbled in his head before turning away from the all to pleasing sight.

Naruto finally finished his stretches and turned to Sasuke, meeting the dog's back instead. He raised a thin brow and placed a hand on a black, furry head, stroking it softly, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and _tried, _he really, as God as his witness, he really _tried_ to ignore Naruto's fucking magical fingers.

But alas, trying just wasn't good enough, and that wonderful yet horribly embarrassing throbbing came back. Geez, couldn't the poor guy just get a break? At_ least_ until he changed back?

Sasuke sighed a huge breathe of relief when the attention stopped, "_Just a few more hours." _he reminded himself.

Naruto smiled and strode over to his dresser, pulling out a black shirt and loose, orange khaki pants that he slipped on over his boxers. Since he had no missions today, it wasn't required of him to wear his Jounin uniform.

Satisfied with his outfit, he turned back to Sasuke, " I know what it is, you must be hungry, right?"

_"Oh, I'm hungry for __**something**__."_

Naruto snapped his fingers, "That's gotta be it, you're hungry...or maybe you want more nice belly rubs?"

_"__**YES**__! No wait, no...yes...no, yes...fuck..."_

Naruto grinned, "Haha, just kidding!"

Sasuke's head snapped up in a bark, "_Fuck you Uzumaki! Fuck. You! I...wish...dammit"_

"Don't bark at me you asshole! I'll go out and get you food, okay?" He plucked his wallet off the dresser and stuffed it in his pocket, before reaching for Sasuke and carrying him out of his room, then dumping him on the couch in the living room.

He raised a finger to Sasuke's face, "Now listen here, I'll only be gone for a little while. And when I get back, I don't want my shoes chewed, my rug wet with piss, or claw marks on my couch, got it? Or your little furry black ass is out of here for sure! I don't have money to be wasting like that name inspiration of yours!"

Sasuke wasn't really listening, only barley hearing something about Naruto calling him rich, he was too preoccupied with watching the blonde's face all scrunched up in anger and the way his lips increased in speed with the words he spoke...he was pretty damn sexy when he was mad.

"Okay then," Naruto lightly scratched Sasuke's chest for a moment and let go, "be good then." Were his parting words before walking to the door.

When the wooden door was pulled open, Naruto almost let out a yelp of shock at seeing Hinata standing there with a fist to his head as if she were about to knock.

The blushing girl quickly retracted her arm and looked up at the blonde with a sweet smile, "O-ohayo,

Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled brightly and pulled Hinata into a brief hug, causing her blush to deepen several shades, "Hinata! It's good to see you! What are you doing here? How's Neji?"

Sasuke's head shot up at the name he had just heard. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran to Naruto's side, and indeed, Hinata Hyuuga was at the door. What the hell did she want?

"Neji-san is fine. I actually came over to g-give you something Naruto-kun." Hinata had actually gotten over her stuttering problem, but it always seemed to resurface a bit when she was around Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto blinked, "really? What is it? Something that--OW! HEY!" His sentence was cut off when he felt a sharp nip at his ankle. He looked down and locked eyes with a smug Sasuke. Blonde brows furrowed in a mixture of disbelief, frustration, and anger, "Did you just_ bite_ me you asswipe?!"

A tail started wagging.

Teeth gritted, "You little son of a--"

"Y-you got dog, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head whirled back to the girl, and a grin spread out, anger forgotten, "I found him yesterday at the west training grounds. He's a bit of a prick, but he was alone, so I brought him home with me."

_"Yeah, and put me through tortuous hours of sexual frustration."_

_"_H-he looks a lot like Sasuke-kun...don't you think so?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so I named him Sasuke. He certainly has the bastard personality that suits the name."

Hinata put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Ah, so what did you want to give me?"

She abruptly stopped giggling and began blushing again, 'Oh..well.."

"C'mon, it's got to be nice if you came all the way over here to give it to me."

Sasuke was actually getting jealous and a bit pissed off that his dobe's attention was elsewhere.

"Well I...Imadethisforyou!" she blurted out an shoved something in the blonde's face.

Naruto hadn't registered a word the girl had said, and he didn't bother to, beacuse right now, he was staring at the thing she had put to his face...it was a doll...of _him_.

"Um...what is it?" He slowly took the plush from the girl's hand and flipped it over, examining it, the thing looked just like him, right down to the bright blue eyes, goofy grin and tan skin..._creepy_.

Sasuke had a beyond confused expression that borderlined a 'WTF' face, "_This is how she's trying to win my idiot's affection? By making...__**voo doo**__ dolls of him?"_

Hinata was blushing furiously, "I-I made one of K-Kiba-kun too, and R-Rock Lee as well, just small gifts."

"Okay then..." Naruto eyed the doll warily, still finding this a bit...strange, "Thanks Hinata! It's...it's really...something!"

The girl smiled at the "compliment" and her blush, if possible, deepened, "T-thank you Naruto-kun, I'm glad y-you like it."

"Uh...yeah, of course! I'll put it somewhere real good Hinata!" '_Like in my closet...where I can't __**see **__it...'_

"O-okay, Naruto-kun, I-I have to go now."

"Oh!" He glanced at Sasuke, "Yeah, me too."

He watched for a moment as the brunette girl jumped away by rooftops, then whirled back into his house and shut the door before staring at the doll in his hand.

"..."

The thing was actually pretty creepy...cute, but still creepy.

Oh, but Sasuke didn't think so, he thought that the fact that the stuttering girl had _made_ it and _given_ it to the blonde was scary, but the doll itself was a perfect imitation of the dobe.

Like a chibi Naruto...rather cute, and well...fuckable...not that he would stoop to fucking a Naruto plushie.

The Kyuubi vessel groaned something about "confusing girls" before placing the doll on the couch.

"Alright, let's try this again..." he let out a sigh, "I'm going to buy you food. Don't chew, claw, piss, or bite _anything_ while I'm gone." He patted him lightly on the head before exiting the apartment.

Sasuke stared at the closed door...and stared...and stared...and soon realizing, that staring wouldn't make the boy return any faster, he opted on taking a nap.

He hopped on the couch and sighed as he layed against the arm rest, his eyes slowly drooping down as he fell into comforting nothingness. (A/N that line seems a little too emo for me)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was raining now...but he didn't care._

_Too focused on his task to even feel the icy drops pattering on his skin. Mind too clouded with that sweet, intoxicating scent that he just never grew tired of._

_And what was this oh so distracting something?_

_Why, Naruto of course. His moaning, litttle, adorable blonde that was currently having his mouth ravished by a very horny Sasuke._

_"Teme...not in an ally..." the boy whined as the other moved to place a similar treatment on his neck. He buried his fingers in dark hair, "It's dirty..."_

_He felt a smirk against his pulse, and fingers glide under his shirt as a knee came between his legs and lifted him up slightly off the ground, "__**Nothing**__...can be dirty with you, Naruto."_

_Naruto gasped as his raven lover bit down on the throbbing artery, then released a long, deep moan as a hand covered his crotch, "Bastard" he murmured._

_"Moron" Sasuke replied with a lick along a tan, whiskered cheek._

_"God..." Naruto threw his head back and it 'thumped' against the wall behind him._

_Sasuke pressed hard against the other body, as if he were trying to fuse them against the wall, "What do you need, Naruto?"_

_"...You."_

_"Why?" Sasuke questioned while beginning to grind against the blonde in a rather violent matter._

_"Ah...Sas..." _

_"Do you __**need**__ me to fuck you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Do you __**need**__ me to touch you, and hold you...kiss you?"_

_"Yes...yes!"_

_"Why, Naruto?"_

_Bright blue eyes blinked up lazily at the other, "...You __**know**__ why."_

_"But I __**need**__ you to say it."_

_"..." Naruto stayed quiet for a moment before parting pink lips, "I need it...because I lo--"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion black eyes flew open as his back hit the floor.

"Fuck!" came out in a barked yelp.

He rolled onto his stomach and groaned loudly, _"Damn...that was a good one." _then he looked down at his "problem."

_"...Crap...how the hell am I supposed to get rid of this __**now**__?" _It was so easy as a human, just run to the bathroom, wrap a hand around yourself, stick a finger up there, moan a few times and you were done.

Unfortunately, dogs don't HAVE fingers, so it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing was being easy for him lately.

He racked his mind for answers before his eyes landed on the plushie on the couch.

_"...Maybe I could...NO!"_ Sasuke COULD NOT believe he had just actually _considered_...he glanced at the doll again. With it's fucking stupid grin and...big, blue eyes and...soft, tan...

He jumped back on the couch and landed next to the thing, before shoving it to the floor and following it down, landing on top of it, two legs on either side. It looked just like the dobe...just _there_...just..._waiting_...like prey.

Sasuke slowly layed his body down flush against the plush, but almost immediately shot back up, "_NO! I'm an Uchiha dammit! Sasuke fucking Uchiha! I WILL NOT stoop to this level of sexual satisfication!" _He huffed with his head held high.

**XXXSmutXXX**

Naruto shoved a key in his aparment door while balancing the bag of food in the other hand, "Stupid cashier...that coupon was _not_ expired!"

He creaked open the door before stepping inside and shutting it again, then made his way to the living room, happy to see as he walked through his home that Sasuke hadn't caused any damage.

But he would have opted for damage instead of the sight he saw now...

Sasuke, little black furry dog, was..._hump_ fucking his doll! Panting with his tongue out and everything.

Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide and his jaw dropped, this was terrible!

The plush seemed to diagree though, because it had that stupid, happy grin on it's face that was directed at the ceiling, like it was _enjoying_ the treatment!

Naruto dropped the bag of food, "What the _hell_ are you_** doing**_?!"

Sasuke stopped all motion, and slowly, _very_ slowly looked up to lock with blue eyes...uh oh.

He quickly jumped off the doll, mortified, and shoved it across the floor away from him, like he was trying to prove nothing happened.

But Naruto would have none of that.

The blonde walked right up to the dog and picked it up so he was face to face with it...then grinned, "So not only are you a mean asshole with an attitude problem, but you have an overactive libido too?"

Sasuke's ears flattened against his head...it wasn't _his_ fault Naruto was so fucking hot...

"What the hell am I going to do with you? You can't just go around fucking my doll whenver you feel like it you horny bastard."

"_Well, then let me fuck you instead baka!"_

Naruto's grin slowly changed to a smirk, "But you know," he pulled the dog's ear to his mouth, "between you and me, I wouldn't mind having the _real_ Sasuke do that to me...not in the least." he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes felt like they would pop right out of their sockets, right after his heart burst out of his chest, "_Naruto just...he...__**admitted**__, he...oh God, where's that doll? No, fuck that, where's Naruto's leg?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awwww! So Naruto just admitted he wants sasuke to screw him! That'll be better than humping a Naruto doll, ne? So, next chapter, does Sasuke change back? Kakashi DID say two days...my, my, what will happen? Well, review and find out! And remember my chickadees, Sasuke may have uke in his name, but seme rhymes with teme!**


	3. Oblivious Narutos

**You guys are seriously motivating me. and by the way my lovelies, I have a horrible confession to make...i have no computer at home...i'm punished since my mom found my stories..so...you'll have to forgive me if I don't live up to your update expectations...sometimes, I'll upload a chapter at school if I get ALOT of reviews for a story, like I did with this one. but hey, what can I say? however, if any of you want, feel FREE to go buy me a laptop and I swear I will type until the tips of my fingers bleed. **

**also, I don't think this story will be getting much better, because the main reason I wrote this fic is because one day I had a random idea of making a doggy Sasuke crazily fuck hump a naruto doll, and now that I got that out of my system, I can't promise that the story will keep going up hill, cuz ch 2 was the main meat of the fic. so this would be a good way to sum up this story: **

**Chapter 1: the drink/appetizer **

**Chapter 2: the huge, juicy, cheesy hamburger (or veggie burger, for all you veggie people) **

**Chapter 3: the yummy, salty french fries **

**Chapter 4: the OH SO deliciously wonderful dessert (who can guess what THIS chapter has?) **

**yeah, but I shall keep trying my best to please you! **

**Chapter 3: Oblivious Narutos **

Well, after an unsuccessful attempt at trying to hump Naruto's leg, which resulted in a stream of colorful curses from the blonde, Sasuke found himself waiting on the couch as Naruto finished up his morning meal of what? You guessed it, ramen.

Naruto slurped up the last of his noodles (unknowingly putting on another show for Sasuke), and dumped the carton in the trash, then turned to Sasuke, "So, I went out and got you that food for nothing?"

Sasuke didn't respond, all he cared about now was waiting for tomorrow, when he would change back and shamelessly fuck Naruto on whatever surface they were closest to. He smiled, this new knowledge of Naruto _wanting_ to be pounded senselessly had him in a happy mood.

But one thing still nagged him, did the idiot feel _lust_ or _love_?

He'd have to find out.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the dog's silence, "Well well, what happened to your cocky, bastard attitude, huh? Still embarrassed that I caught you screwing my plush?"

Sasuke groaned...he would never live that down.

The tan teen sighed and picked the animal up, "So you're not gonna eat? Alright then you picky jerk, let's go out. Just because I got a dog doesn't mean I'm not going out to train. Maybe we'll run into human Sasuke, you guys'll hit it off real well, with both of you being complete assholes and what not."

Naruto's mouth suddenly dropped a bit, leaving his sweet, slightly ramen tainted breathe to ghost over Sasuke's face, sending shivers down the raven's spine, "Why DO I always attract cold-hearted jerks anyway? Sasuke, you, Neji, Gaara, all of you need to go buy a new personality."

Sasuke snorted, _"Dobe, don't compare me to those two hardasses."_

"Seriously, you all act like somebody shoved a pole so far up your asses, that you have problems shitting right."

_"My my, that's quite a dirty mouth you have there." _Sasuke briefly wondered if the blonde would be that foul mouthed in the midst of having the brains screwed out of him...it would be a huge turn on.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, besides, it would be kind of weird if you guys just out of the blue started being happy. I can't imagine Gaara singing "Good Morning Sunshine", though it would be pretty damn funny, or Neji baking brownies to give to little kids...maybe if they were "special" brownies, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the realization that the boy had begun rambling, so he lightly poked his cheek with this snout, _"Shut up, baka_." he added mentally, while thinking of FAR more useful things that mouth could be used for besides talking.

Naruto blinked when the dog poked him, then grinned sheepishly, "Oh, right, training, sorry about that."

**XXXSmutXXX **

On the way to the training grounds, the duo ran into someone unexpected, MUCH to Sasuke's displeasure.

No, not Sakura, thank God.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto shouted in greeting to his friend and white canine.

The dog nin snorted a smile and patted the blonde on the back, "Naruto, what's up?" he blinked when he caught eye of Sasuke and pointed to him, "What's that?"

"Hm? What the hell do you think it is? Don't you know a dog when you see one, you dumbass?"

"Hn...it's kinda puny, ain't it?"

Sasuke immediately took offense to that remark, and began growling in a threatening manner, "_I'll bet I'm bigger than you in more __**important **__areas you son of a bitch." _

"Hey! Akamaru wasn't always that big either! Don't go pointing fingers at _my_ animal dog breathe!"

It's true, Akamaru had gotten quite...well, HUGE over the years, the thing could easily be mistaken for a bear now.

"Yeah, well, Akakmaru will always be way bigger than that puny ass little thing...try feeding it sometime, huh blondie?"

"You asshole! Just you wait! Sasuke WILL get bigger! You better--"

"You named it Sasuke?"

"Huh? Well yeah, look at it, it looks just like him."

Kiba crouched down infront of the dog and took it's chin in his hand, "Wow, you're right...no wonder it's so scrawny."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

"Are you insulting Sasuke, Kiba?"

Kiba stood up, "Yup."

"...Human Sasuke?"

"Yup"

"Hehe, nice."

Okay, Sasuke had had ENOUGH.

He was about to lunge at the dog boy when all of a sudden, something prodded him where he should NOT be proddded.

The raven slowly glanced behind him and saw a huge bush of white curiously poking at his behind with a black snout.

Oblivion eyes widened in terror and he snapped at Akamaru to get out of his personal space.

The white giant whined at not being able to complete his inspection, while Sasuke made sure to keep a distance of at least ten feet away from the other animal in fear of being molested again.

Kiba sneered, "Hey man, you're dog's a real asswipe, Akakmaru was just sayin 'hi'."

"Aw c'mon Kiba, that's not fair." he picked Sasuke up, "How would _you_ feel if a giant white dog came up and randomly sniffed your ass? Oh wait...that's right, you would _enjoy_ it."

"Hey, watch it Uzumaki."

"Or what?"

"Or me and Akamaru just might have to teach you some manners, the hard way." he grinned.

Naruto smirked, "What? You gonna make him come sniff my ass too?" he dropped Sasuke to the floor and posed to a fighting position.

"I just might if you get too cocky" Kiba mirrored his actions.

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, "_Stupid morons_." he muttered in his head, slowly backing away as he saw Akamaru coming towards him again.

**XXXSmutXXX**

"Geez," Naruto panted heavily as he shoved his key into his apartment, "that was a rough workout."

Night had fallen already, and Naruto had wasted the day training with Kiba while poor Sasuke had done all he could to avoid being doghandled by an all too friendly Akamaru.

"You and Akamaru really hit it off, didn't you Sasuke?" The blonde chuckled, "I didn't know you swung that way."

_"Fucking dumbass...you just wait til tomorrow Uzumaki, you won't be able to walk for weeks."_

Naruto didn't even bother to eat or shower and was pretty sure that Sasuke was still on his hunger strike for whatever reason. So he simply stripped off his clothes and collapsed onto the bed, patting his stomach in an invitation for Sasuke to jump up with him.

And who was Sasuke to deny the blonde such an offer?

The dog laid on the tan chest and looked up at blue eyes that were watching him carefully.

Naruto smiled, "You know...you really do look just like him. Same deep eyes, and your fur," he ran his fingers throught he soft material, causing the raven's heart to flutter, "it's the same color as his hair, and soft...silky. I'd give anything...just to have him."

Sasuke's tail began beating a sculpted stomach uncontrollably, as he scrambled closer to the boy's sleep fading voice, "Tch, but how could such a perfect...bastard asshole like him..." he closed his eyes and placed his hand on a dark head, "possibly love someone like me?" were the dobe's words before allowing sleep to take him.

Sasuke felt his face split into a genuine smile, and all the sentimental crap, as sappy as it was, couldn't have made him happier, _"Guess I have my answer."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END!!**

**Illi:...NAH! just kidding loves! um...guys?**

**readers: (heart attacks)**

**illi: OH **_**SHIT!! **_**c'mon guys! no! i was just kidding! AW,CRAP! uh--um (hides bodies)**

**yeah so, i KNOW this chapter sucked T.T i'm very sorry, i don't deserve to live! BUT WAIT! i'll strike a deal with you, get me to 100 reviews, and next chapter i will write a lemon so nosebleed worthy, you all will be going to the hospital on a stretcher due to loss of blood! c'mon guys, you gave me 70, 30 more ain't gonna kill you! Next chapter is the last! HOT SEX ENSUES! BUT ONLY IF I GET TO THE BREAKING POINT OF 100!! IF NOT, I SHALL LEAVE IT AS FLUFF!! SO GO REVIEW MY LOVELEY HENTAIS!! DO IT FOR POOR SEME SASUKE, he's been BEGGING me to let him fuck naruto since halfway through chapter one! you're not just gonna leave him hangin are you now?**


	4. And All That Can Happen

**well, on a happier note, it's nice to know that chapter 3 didn't suck as much as I thought it did! I don't know, nothing really HAPPENED so I thought it was crap, but if you guys like it! I like it! and, my honeybees, I have another confession that I have been hiding so as not to worry you all, but it might have affected my ability on writing, so, I'll tell you: **

**I'm sick...no, not **_**that **_**kind of sick! though I am that too! I mean like, hoarse coughing, phlegm spitting, pain splitting headache, stuffy nose, vomiting kind of sick, of which, I've had the pleasure of suffering every symptom I just named. So...sorry if my writing is, well shitty today. I shall still try my hardest! I promised a hot lemon to my faithful reviewers and by golly, I shall deliver it and--hold on **

**(runs to bathroom) **

**(readers hear disturbing noises) **

**ah...sorry about that (sweatdrop) what was I saying? Oh yeah, lemon. **

**So, to my wonderful loves who stuck with me to the end, congratulations, you win at life, and Sasuke says thank you for allowing him to fuck **_**human **_**Naruto instead of a plush doll. **

**Sasuke: (nods happily) **

**And without further ado, I present to my hentais, the final chapter in Puppy Lovin', enjoy. **

**Final Chapter: And All That Can Happen**

Naruto blearily opened his eyes to the hot, morning rays, cursing as something prevented him from pulling in a breathe of air.

God...what _was _it?

He trailed his fingers through the mop of black tickling his nose, groaning as he felt something press down his stomach.

He moved the digits lower, eyes still half lidded and foggy with sleep...well, whatever the thing was, it felt quite nice. Smooth and creamy as his finger dipped into the material...a bit hard though, so that ruled it out being a pillow.

He felt his hand slide down a curve, then up again on what felt like...flesh.

He closed his eyes in a frown and tried to remember just what the hell he had fallen asleep with last night.

He remembered...dark fur...similar, dark eyes...a smile played on his lips, "Sasuke.." he murmured. The blonde brought his fingers back up and laced it in dark locks, "Mornin...little bastard." he whispered as he scratched the scalp.

Suddenly, he felt something shift against his whole body, something smooth and long...

His brows furrowed, if the boy remembered correctly...Sasuke wasn't a very big dog...and he certainly wasn't _smooth_.

He cracked open one eye and stared at the forest of black lightly touching his face, that was the color of Sasuke's fur alright. He slid his hand back down the figure, analyzing it with his fingers...but what the _hell _was the rest of it?

A moan erupted from the unmoving form, a reaction to the boy's prodding digits.

Both of Naruto's eyes snapped open and he grabbed a fistful of the black mess before yanking it up and staring into a pale, sharp face and shocked oblivion, black eyes.

A moment passed...two...three...

"The _FUCK _?!"

Sasuke was promptly shoved off the blonde's body and his ass connected none too gently with the wooden floor.

The raven nin groaned in slight pain and rubbed his abused area with the palm of his hand, before gasping and holding the hand in front of his face, he wiggled the fingers and grinned, "I'm _back_!"

Naruto was panting from shock and the small effort he had put in throwing the other boy off the bed, "Back? Back from _where_? Sasuke, what the hell are you _doing _here?! How the fuck did you get in here?!" Something struck him and he shot up from the bed, "Where...what did you do with Sasuke?!"

The dark avenger stood up with a smirk, "What are you talking about dobe? I'm right here."

Naruto began frantically searching around the room for his lost puppy, under the bed, behind the dresser, in the bathroom (the dog had always tried to go in there for some reason), "Not you, you bastard! I'm talking about my dog! What did you do with him?!"

"And I just said, I'm right here."

"Don't play with me you son of a bitch! I don't know how you got in here but you better damn well _tell _me what you did with my dog!" Naruto spun around to glare at the boy, but his plan was destroyed when he realized the Uchiha was standing there...naked as the day he was born.

The blonde snapped his eyes shut with a blush and began sputtering, tears of frustration building up behind his eyes, "Wh-What the hell teme! Go-go put on some goddamn clothes!"

"You took my clothes dobe."

Naruto frowned as he realized that Sasuke's clothes were still on his couch, where he'd thrown them two days ago, "Th-they're on the couch, go get them!"

"Why?"

"'Why'?" What the fuck do you mean 'why'?! You're fucking _naked _that's why!"

"So? I would think you'd _enjoy _seeing me naked."

Naruto's tan cheeks were quickly becoming tainted with several shades of red, "What the hell?! You asshole, why would I want to see you?!"

He smirked, "How many reasons do you want?"

"N.." Naruto let out a sound of frustration and reached into one of his drawers, his back still facing the nude boy. He quickly yanked out a pair of blue boxers and tossed it behind him, "Just..please...put those on."

Sasuke smiled at the irony that _Naruto _was the one now being put through sexual torture, before grabbing the offered clothing and slipping it on, "Just dying for me to get into your pants, huh dobe?"

"Stop being a pervert you jackass! Do you have them on?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yes"

The blonde slowly split his fingers apart, because at some point his hand had flown over his eyes, and breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing that he had, in fact, put the boxers on, and his hand dropped from his face.

It was much easier to deal with the Uchiha with at least _some _form of clothing on.

Naruto abruptly walked up to the raven and shoved a finger in his face, "Where. Is. My. Dog."

Sasuke smirked and put his hands up in a nonchalant manner, "Right here."

Naruto growled and poked the pale nose with his finger, "Stop it Sasuke, just tell me where he is." He let out a yelp of surprise when his accusing finger suddenly disappeared between pink lips. Sasuke began sucking ravenously on the digit, moaning in the act.

Naruto couldn't help but watch, fascinated as the boy's eyes slipped closed, and the feeling of a wet, eager tongue sliding and slipping over his skin and nail. He unwillingly let out a moan of his own, before reality hit him and he yanked the finger out, "What-what the hell do you think your doing?! Don't try and distract like me like that!" the smallest glimmer of hurt was caught in the blonde's voice, making Sasuke groan.

"Baka, _I _was the dog."

"Look Sasuke, I may not be the sharpest kunai in the bag, but do you honestly expect me to believe that load of bullcrap?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fucking Kakashi came along and turned me into a dog because _you _told Iruka about his bondage plans after _I _told you, so yes, I expect you to believe that load of 'bullcrap'."

Naruto's brows knitted and he held his wrist in his grasp, pulling it to his chest, "Well I _don't _believe you, and if you don't tell me where the _fuck _my animal is right _now_, I'm going to force it out of you."

Sasuke simply grinned, "What will it take to prove that I was the dog?"

"Nothing, because you _weren't_."

The Uchiha let out an annoyed sound and ran his fingers through blonde locks, effectively causing Naruto to still, "But I was usuratonkachi...and I heard every dark little secret you had about me. I believe I recall something about you not minding if I fucked you to the floor..."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"And also, last night, when you said you would do anything, just to have me...you remember, yes?"

The poor Kyuubi vessel blushed uncontrollably, and looked down, mortified, "I'm...I'm sorry...Sasuke, I..." he trailed off in his apology, not even exactly sure just what he was apologizing for anyway.

Sasuke smirked and cupped the blonde's face, bringing it close, "Well...you don't have to do _anything _to have me...because I'm already yours." He gently placed his lips against pink, soft ones, and closed his eyes. While Naruto's own blue orbs went wide with shock, he briefly wondered if maybe he was still asleep and this was all a dream, but that thought was quickly pushed away when a tongue swiped against his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted.

Despite his cool exterior, inside, Sasuke's heart was pounding as loud as a stampede, and his stomach thought it was at a gymnastics tournament. He could hardly believe this was really happening, he'd waited so long! He eagerly shoved his tongue in Naruto's waiting mouth, and moaned in foggy pleasure at the taste of him..._so _much better than his dreams. He buried the muscle farther into the wet cavern, exploring every crook and crevice, it was like a damn drug...so goddamn _addictive_, and this was just a first sample, but he could tell he was hooked.

Naruto suddenly pulled away, gasping for air...when had his fingers twined with those dark locks? He shrugged, aw well, not like it mattered.

A thought abruptly made itself known to the blonde, and he grinned wickedly, pulling the Uchiha's face down to his own until their lips brushed, "You..." he whispered against the sensitive flesh, raising goosebumps of anticipation all over the other's body, "naughty Sasuke..._fuck _humping my plush doll."

Sasuke had the decency to blush and lowered his head so his bangs covered his face, looking like a scolded child, "I...you frustrated me."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't try and blame it on me teme, when you could have just _asked _me when you changed back."

Sasuke snapped up, surprised that the boy had said something so...dirty, "You...I can't just go up and _ask _you to fuck me!"

Naruto smiled and roughly shoved the raven on the bed before climbing on top of him, "Who says you can't?"

"Hn.." '_Where the hell did __**this **__come from?' _The dobe had become all...confident, all of a sudden...hot.

Naruto leaned down and licked a path up Sasuke's chest, over his neck, across his chin, along his ear, before blowing on it with a cool ghost of a breathe, "Fucking bastard..." he whispered, "making me wait for so damn long."

"Tch, don't get me started on waiting, moron." the sentence was meant to be said in a cocky manner, but came out rather weak and needy.

Sasuke lifted his hands, determined not to let the dobe take control of this, and gripped a firm ass while arching his body to crash into the other. When Naruto released a moan, he took the opportunity to reverse their positions, so he was now on top, smirking, "Do you want this Naruto?'

"Of course I do you ass."

Sasuke bent over him so they were face to face, bangs acting as curtains, covering their heads, "Don't make me do something you'll regret later. If it's not all the way, don't let me do anything at all."

Naruto reached up and gripped a fistful of black hair before yanking the boy down to smash his lips with his own, groaning all the while, he pulled away with a 'smack'. "Don't you _dare _stop, I want _everything _and more."

Sasuke smirked and hooked his fingers in the other's boxers, "You've got it." he yanked them down, releasing the aching member from it's suffocating prison. He stared at the organ, bobbing slightly...it was just so..._enticing_, "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Well that's a nice way to put it."

Sasuke laughed and placed his lips at the head of the swollen member, letting instinct guide him, he kissed it lightly and swirled his tongue around the redness, moaning in ecstasy.

Naruto threw his arms above his head and arched off the bed as Sasuke swallowed his member whole, letting out mewls and short snips of happiness as that pale nose buried itself in golden curls. Sasuke hummed at the feeling of having something so pleasurable in his grasp, the vibrations coursing through his blonde's body. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair harshly, as he watched in astonishment as the dark boy's head bobbed up and down, he matched the sight with the sensations.

Naruto was panting now, bucking his hips wantonly, mind completely clouded by lust, by that warmth...when all of a sudden, the heat was gone. His head snapped up in a growl as he glared at the Uchiha for daring to stop his ministrations.

Sasuke smirked and slipped off his own boxers, watching as his dobe's eyes fell to hard length that he had so desperately tried to cover up only a little while ago. Without warning, a tan hand flew up and grasped the erection that was slightly darker than the rest of the boy's pale body. Sasuke let out a gasp that was a mix of surprise and pleasure, "Fuck, Naruto..."

Naruto merely grinned and stroked his prize up and down, oh so slowly, torturing the poor raven.

But Sasuke would have none of that. Fuck the foreplay, all the sparring, the verbal fights, the years of secret caresses and barely noticeable touches, _all _of that was foreplay. He roughly grabbed naruto's hands and pinned them above his head, "You're not being nice dobe."

"And who said I was nice?"

"Baka..." Sasuke stared at the boy, mouth open in quiet gasps, dick swollen with need, blonde locks clinging to a forehead soaked with sweat, and blue eyes glazed over with love and passion...it all just screamed 'fuck me', and if Sasuke didn't nail him in the next two minutes, he was sure he'd go insane with need.

He released his hands, "Lube."

Naruto shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

"Lotion."

"No."

"...Water?"

"Nope."

The raven's teeth gritted, "Anything?!"

Naruto grinned and held up two fingers, "I prefer this way" he stated before shoving the digits into his mouth.

Sasuke stared at the erotic sight, and if possible, got harder from it. The tan teen was rolling his wet tongue all over his fingers, mouth open so Sasuke could see _exactly _what he was doing, moaning and mewling and arching off the mattress. Muttering what sounded like broken versions of Sasuke's name.

It was hands down, the most fuckable thing Sasuke had ever seen.

Naruto pulled the fingers out, a string of saliva following and dribbling down his chin, Sasuke hurriedly licked it off.

Now, he was no expert...but weren't _his _fingers supposed to be lubed? His brows furrowed, "You're not topping me dobe."

Naruto smirked, "Silly Sasuke, who said anything about topping?"

The raven's eyes widened as Naruto slid the fingers down his body, circling his nipples, dipping into his navel, all before reaching that tight, puckered entrance.

Sasuke gulped, "Oh God..."

Naruto slowly slid both digits into himself, completely arching off the bed, mouth splitting open in a gasp for air and the release of a moan.

Sasuke was completely entranced in watching the blonde's show, as he slid the fingers in and out, slightly scissoring them, his orfice becoming slick with his saliva as he cried out. His other hand suddenly went down to grasp his neglected member, pumping in time with his thrusts as his eyes slid shut, "Fuck! Sasuke-sama! Yes!"

Sasuke's dick throbbed and twitched uncontrollably at the sight..seriously, how would _you _handle a situation like that?

Naruto's blue orbs snapped open when he felt a third finger enter him, but it wasn't his own. He looked down the length of his body to find Sasuke had slipped his own finger in next to the others, staring at the moving digits.

He smirked, he knew Sasuke would find that enjoyable, being the obvious horny bastard he was.

One of the fingers, Naruto was too lost in pleasure to be sure of which, struck something inside him that racked his body with bliss, hitting every nerve with a shot of ecstasy, "Oh _fuck_! Oh my _God_! Sasuke! Oh my God _please_! Do that again!"

Sasuke looked up from his ministrations, he had accidentally brushed his finger against something in Naruto that had a different texture than the rest of him, and hearing the blonde cry out like that, was a sure sign he had liked it.

So he touched it again.

"Fuck!" Naruto drove into the fingers and tried to move his own digits around to find that spot that Sasuke kept abusing.

But suddenly, the blonde felt all three fingers yanked out of him, and he let out an unbelievable whine of displeasure, almost making Sasuke regret taking them out..._almost_.

"Sorry dobe, but I swear, if I don't fuck you right now," he wrapped the Kyuubi container's legs around himself, "I swear I'll go crazy."

"God...just hurry Sasuke, please."

Sasuke nodded and spit in his hand before rubbing it on his aching cock, just to slick it a bit, before slowly pressing into the boy's entrance.

Naruto threw his head back as something WAY bigger than fingers entered him, and he moaned and writhed as pain and pleasure fought for dominance.

Shit...Sasuke _wanted _to, honest to God, he wanted to ask if Naruto was alright, but the mere thought, the _feeling _of actually being _inside _the boy was just too much to grasp, and instead of forming words of comfort, his mouth could only drop moans and grunts. So instead he sent the blonde a look of sympathy, hoping Naruto would understand.

The tan teen was completely focused on the unbelievable pleasure mixed with furious pain racing up his spine, but he managed to catch an awkward look on his raven's face, a look that was a mixture of obvious concern and plain as day ecstasy. He understood, and he began to move against the member within him, until it was completely sheathed to the hilt. Dark curls mashed against gold ones. Sasuke let out a cry that was drenched in need, while Naruto groaned as he grew accustomed to the feeling of having something so wonderful inside of him.

"Sasuke..._move_." he murmured quietly.

The Uchiha did not need a second command. He moved slowly, just barely able to control himself as he thrust oh so gently in and out of the other.

Naruto moaned and let his hands drift down to Sasuke's hips, gripping them firmly and pushing in an attempt to drive him faster, but Sasuke wouldn't comply, obviously too afraid of hurting him.

Naruto snarled, "Teme...I'm not fucking paper, go faster."

Sasuke frowned, sweat dripping down his chin from the effort of holding himself back, "I don't--" he gasped as he suddenly felt two palms press against his chest and shove him back on the bed, an unhappy dobe straddling him. The blonde leaned down to his chest, flicking a tongue across a pert nipple, "Fucking jerk," he muttered, "do I have to do _everything _myself?" he emphasized his words by thrusting himself downward on Sasuke's erection, which had never been disconnected from his body, causing the raven to yelp.

Naruto smirked and took the nub in mouth, biting it gently and swirling his tongue around the outer ring, slowly fucking himself by riding Sasuke. The raven's arms were flung above his head as he felt Naruto move on him, giving pleasurable attentions to his chest that drove him wild to the brink of insanity.

Naruto abruptly sat up and rolled his hips along a pale stomach, feeling the dark curls brush his thighs, he groaned and slipped his eyes shut.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was too far gone in his own world to do anything, just feeling the blonde move was enough to make him come.

But Naruto seemed to be determined to get a reaction out of the boy, he slid a hand down his chest and wrapped it around his leaking member, dripping pre cum all over his fingers, and began moving up slowly, then crashing back down on the member, balls slapping Sasuke's stomach. The raven was very aware now of his own body when he felt Naruto fall down on him, as his yell pointed out, "Shit!"

Naruto was rocking quite frantically now, looking about ready to go into spasms...he wasn't going to do all the work. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders and gripped them harshly, leaning forward and panting as he continued to thrust himself on the member, "_C'mon _Sasuke," he begged with a wicked smirk, "_fuck _me!"

Sasuke suddenly copied Naruto's earlier action of sitting up, having the blonde straddle him as pale hands moved to grab his sides and pull him flush against his own body. Sasuke's head bowed as he felt Naruto's own hands wrap around his neck, bringing him even closer.

"Sasuke..." he heard the dobe moan as a few tears slipped out, "please, _harder_."

The Uchiha grinned slightly and kissed the tears away, he was nauseous with excitement, and if his love wanted it harder, he'd give it to him harder. Sasuke poured a bit of chakra into his hips before ramming himself inside the other, the boost of power forcing Naruto's head to fly back, before coming back again to rest in the crook of Sasuke's neck, whimpering a satisfied, "Yes." in a shaky breathe.

A pink tongue darted out from soft lips and ran up a tan neck, stopping at the ear, but never ceasing or losing power in his thrusts, "Naruto," he whispered, "I need you."

Naruto was so drugged up on pleasure that he had barely caught the whisper, but he had caught it, "You have me" he responded just as quietly, but it didn't seem as if the boy had heard him, because he continued to speak.

"You're everything I'm not...everything I _want_." the pale boy breathed out. He tightened his arms around his blonde, "Aishiteru, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes flew open and his motions stopped momentarily as he stared at the other in shock, but a full smile replaced the shocked frown and he began to move again, replacing his head to where it once was and moaning an, "I love you too." the words ringing with sincerity.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to still, and the blonde groaned at the cease of movement, looking up questioningly at the other and grinding his hips downward in encouragement.

Sasuke looked at him, "...Say it again."

The Kyuubi vessel blinked in confusion for a second before grinning and placing his lips on Sasuke's in a soft, loving kiss, filled with unspoken words. He pulled away, tearing again, "I love you." he whispered for only the raven's ears to hear.

Sasuke's heart pounded painfully in his chest...how long had he waited to hear those words? God...how fucking long? And Naruto was saying them, right now...this was _officially _the _happiest _moment in Sasuke's life.

With a sudden burst of energy, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and began driving him wildly on his dick, Naruto yelled when he felt the head pound against that spot inside him repeatedly, grasping Sasuke's shoulders and digging his nails in them for _some _sort of support. They panted heavily into each other's mouths, cool droplets of sweat rolling down their skin. It had turned into an animalistic fucking, but still driven by need, love, and desire.

Sasuke abruptly bit into Naruto's neck to muffle his scream as he came, but the dobe's keen ears managed to catch a jumbled version of his name being bitten into his flesh. Naruto came as well shortly after, but did not try to hide his pleasure as he screamed a, "Shit Sasuke!" that reverberated off the walls, and streams of cum marked both stomachs.

Naruto fell backwards, Sasuke falling on top of him, as they both tried to accomplish the seemingly impossible task of forcing air in their lungs. But it seemed that Sasuke could care less, he twined his fingers in gold locks and pressed their mouths together, shoving his tongue in and beginning to roam, still sheathed inside the blonde.

Naruto, despite lack of air, returned the kiss hungrily, not really caring if he died from suffocation right now, he would die happy. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared into bottomless blue orbs, massaging the trestles in his hand, "God...I love you so much."

Naruto smiled, "Me...too." he gasped out.

Sasuke reflected his smile and pulled out of him, collapsing right next to him on the bed.

A few minutes later, (when they weren't on the brink of passing out in exhaustion from unbelievably hot, wild sex) Naruto pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around him and his lover before letting one arm flop against Sasuke's chest and the other to mix with his hair, and suddenly, he began chuckling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and laced his fingers with the hand on his chest, "What's so funny dobe?"

"You...you fucked my doll..."

Sasuke blushed heatedly, "Will you let that go?!"

Naruto smirked and slipped a hand under the blanket to ghost over Sasuke's stomach, "You got horny when I scratched your belly..."

The raven's head snapped away from the blonde, anything not to look into those smug, laughing eyes. He felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"You tried to hump my leg!"

"That's enough!"

But Sasuke's command did nothing to stop the uncontrollable laughter ripping from Naruto's mouth, and as angry and embarrassed as that made Sasuke, he couldn't help the warm, fluttery feeling that developed in his stomach at the boy's laugh...stupid hormones.

"If you _ever _repeat that shit to _anybody_...dobe I swear I'll--"

"What? Go piss on hydrant?"

Sasuke growled and got up to straddle the other's waist, "You better forget _any _of that shit happened."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled defiantly, "You've got to be kidding, and just throw away such valuable blackmail information? I think not."

The Uchiha grinned before pressing down on the boy's stomach, "Then I'll just have to fuck it right out of your memory."

Naruto smirked, eyes shining with lust and mischief, "Something like that can't be forgotten so easily, just how many times do you plan on trying?"

Sasuke pinned tan hands above a blonde head, "As many as it takes."

**-Owari- **

(seriously)

**that...was...the HARDEST thing I have ever written. fucking longest lemon in the history of...lemons. so, hot enough for ya? was it bleh, good, awesome, so-so, i tried my hardest. I'm so out of it right now, my brain is fried and I'm coughing like a maniac from bronchitis. oh yeah, well how good was this for a SICK person to write? huh? i had them in THREE positions for those of you who were keeping track (nods) m-hm, my fourth lemon and the most detailed thing I have ever written.**

**WHELP! that does it for puppy lovin folks, I know it got kinda fluffly there, but hey, c'mon, there's enough smut in there to cover it up. and before any of you ask, NO! NO BONUS CHAPTER, NO SEQUEL, NO NOTHING! this story is FINESSE! I'm sorry mi amores, it had to end sometime, and they lived happily ever fucking after. so, you all know I love reviews, and if I get enough NICE reviews...how does a hot one-shot sound? I know you guys love my one shots (smile)**

**I HOPE YOU THOROUGHLY ENJOYED PUPPY LOVIN'!! AND ONCE AGAIN, SASUKE THANKS YOU...he's a bit busy right now though.**

**Naruto: Ungh! Sasuke! There!**

**Uhh, yeah (pulls out video camera) so I have...IMPORTANT business to attend to...leave me reviews and I'll go write that one shot! chiao loves!**


End file.
